Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: A part of each world still exists in the new world. Aselia, Derris-Kharlan, and Auldurant. AU
1. Prelude

Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul

Rated: T for violence and swearing(Luke FTW)

Pairings: Lukear, Shelloyd, Guy/Natalia, Zellete, Gesea, Raine/Yuan, Implied Asch/Natalia, implied Colloyd

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Sorry to burst my own bubble.

Warning: Spoilers for TOtA and TOS1&2 throughout the story-I'm telling you now, so I don't repeat myself in the future..

AN: Yeah…I'm still waiting for _The Meaning of Birth_ to update. Please try and update soon, _Cassidy Eve_. And yes. That was a shameless insert/advertisement.

Prologue

* * *

><p>And, so it was.<p>

Despite their hopes, the world of Auldrant was nearly completely destroyed. Their group was split, and they were devoured in a rush of gold. Lorelei, in an attempt to save his world, extended his reach from his fonbelt to the outside space.

There, he found a moving comet, filled with dwindling life. Perhaps, he thought, they could breathe life into his world once more? And so, he pulled the traveling 'city' towards Auldrant. Maybe, this would be the 'Eldrant' of myth?

Years later, as the last of the life on his home began to die, they arrived. The people of that 'world' were long eared, and relied on a different energy then Fonons. Mana, Lorelei learned, which formed two of the sentiences that none of the 'elves' knew were there.

One was known as Origin. He was their spirit of Time and Space. Lorelei told him, after he asked, that he was the one who had interfered with Derris-Kharlan's path. The Seventh Fonon's Sentience stared at the 'world' around them.

Derris-Kharlan.

The only thing keeping the life on the comet alive was the small fledging tree that gave off Mana. It had it's own Guardian, a tiny boy with green-tinted blond hair. The little child didn't have a name, and all the name Origin had offered him he had rejected.

Lorelei stared a long time before offering a name himself: Ratatosk. It meant, He explained, in the ancient language of Auldrant, Protection of the Sacred Flame.

The small child had looked a t him the whole time with a strange awed look. When he offered the name he looked at him for an even long time before asking why that name. Because you will be the Protection of my world, with your power and this wonderful tree you protect, Lorelei had murmured.

The newly named Ratatosk had accepted the name happily and then asked Lorelei what he was going to do.

I'll stay for a little while, to help with the newer spirits born here. I'll come and visit as much as I can, too.

...The golden haired Lorelei left a secret in each of 6 of the temples built for the newborn Element spirits. With Origin's permission he left something, too, in his temple built in the future village of Hemidell.

In the shrine built for the small Ratatosk, Lorelei had hidden a room...

What was in the room, no one knew, not even Ratatosk himself.

After all of this, something started happening. The golden haired sentience came to the tree spirit. Ratatosk, he began, I'm leaving the rest to you, Origin, and the other spirits. But rest assured, I won't be gone forever. I'll meet you again one day.

The innocent child spirit did not understand at first, until years later, when he ended up battling the strange white-blond woman wearing an outfit with an angel-demon montif.

She had mocked him with saying that Lorelei nor any of the other spirits cared about him or the world. But, The young 'man' didn't listen. He concentrated only on finishing his seal, a seal that was a combination of the original that Nebilim had destroyed and one of his own invention-It worked.

She was gone and, now, Ratatosk took it upon himself to guard the area. Lorelei had left the world for him and the other spirits to protect, and he would do it.

During this time, he created the centurions, and later, monsters, based on the images that Lorelei had shown him of Auldrant's olden monsters.

Then, the Kharlan War began years after. His tree began to die and Ratatosk began to feel bitter. Finally, it ended, but it was too late for his Kharlan tree. It died and Mithos, the bastard, sealed him and his centurions away and he could no longer do a thing.

* * *

><p>A white haired woman sneered at the seal in front of her. That stupid boy had stopped her from escaping once again. The battle had lasted days...which was bit sad in her own opinion.<p>

The boy, after all, had been a Sentience. The child shouldn't have taken so long to beat her when those fools from the time before had only taken a couple of hours.

At this thought, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her fellow Replica. If he had only turned to her side instead of siding with that fool, Jade...She could have used another, ah, servent. The woman peered over her shoulder as a young man with a blank expression approached, "Lady Nebilim...The last of the preperations for the book have been finished."

Nebilim sneered, "Good. If the book fails, than my follower on the other side will do the rest."

The blank man bowed and than left. She turned back to stare at the seal, "Ratatosk...No, Protection of the Sacred Flame...Your attempts to stop me from entering that side will not work. Especially with what I've been working on for once I get out..."

She laughed darkly...Yes, once she was out...the world would no longer live...And she would see to Lorelei's end...as well as to the end of his surviving scion, the replica...

Yes, it would be wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>lol<strong>

**The first part, the style I used is one I'm unfamiliar with, so it might not be done very good. XD Also, I've got no idea why I decided to have Ratatosk's name be given to him by Lorelei...though, I do know why the name has the meaning it does.**

**...Anyway, the way I wanted to write it at first was different than this. The first time, it had taken place in mid-end of the first journey. I had hoped to have the most of it span the end of that and end towards a year after the end of the first game. However, I decided not to do that.**

**The second time I tried to write it, I had the original 8 of the Symphonian group meet one of the other six by accident, while making the spirit pacts, while the rest of it took place during TOS2. Uh...I didn't do it like that.**

**I changed it to be like this so...I hope you like this version better than the old one...**

**Er, and the parts where Nebilim mentioned the book and servent? Those are references to the Sidequests with Abyssion and the book(from Heimdell, where you have to get the spirit stone? Yeah, that)**


	2. Starry Heavens

Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul

Disclaimer: Wish the Prologue looked better-Don't own TOtA or TOS

Warning: I mentioned the spoilers before. Yeah, there'll be here. And, it's AU for some bits in TOtA and probably most of TOS2.

AN: As I mentioned, I wish the prologue looked better. But, oh well. Also, each Chapter title will be the title of one of the songs in the sound track of either TOS1&2 and TOtA.

Chapter 1

Starry Heavens

* * *

><p>You can't go forward if you keep looking back<p>

~Luke Fon Fabre, Tales of the Abyss

* * *

><p>Emil Castagnier and Marta Luadi had been traveling together for less than a week. Marta would bother the blond with showers of 'love' that he was very uncomfortable about. Tenebrae, their 'loyal' companion, loved to tease them both about just anything.<p>

Sadly, this included said declarations of love that Marta would cry every ten or so minutes. Just as she was doing now.

"Emil~ I love you so much~!" Emil wanted to cringe away from the girl as she clinged to him, but he didn't want to be rude. The three moved along after Marta had finally let the swordsman go.

Marta grew serious the nearer they got to an official Vaguard checkpoint. However, when they arrived, hidden in the bushes, they saw that all of the members of the Vanguard were fighting a red head swordsman, who had been injured sometime during the battle before them.

Emil's eyes widen, "What're we going to do?" "Help him!," Marta cried, rushing forward. "Fang Blade!," the man cried. Emil backed away from the closest fighter, who had been thrown by the attack. He swung his sword at the same man, "Demon Fang!" The spinner wielder had already reached the red-clad man, "We're going to help, okay, Me and Emil, the blond with the sword."

The man grinned at Marta weakly, blocking one of knights who had aimed for his head.

With three of them fighting, the Vanguard knights fell quickly. Once all of them had fallen, The red-haired man turned to them. Had Emil not seen what Lloyd looked like himself, he might've thought this man was him-Mainly because of the red that he wore. "Thank you for helping me."

Marta bounced, "No problem! Anyone against the Vanguard is a friend of mine!" He blinked and then asked softly, "So, these knights...are called The Vanguard?" Emil nodded meekly. "Ah...Oh! My name is Luke," He smiled at them. "I'm Marta! And this is Emil! Where are you headed?" Luke glanced away, "To the nearest town..."

"That would be Asgard."

"I don't suppose you could point me in that direction, could you?" Marta stared at him for a long while before grabbing Emil and pulling away, "Emil, we're going to Asgard ourselves...Why don't we just all travel together until then?" The blond didn't care so much-It'd mean they'd have more help in battles.

They turned back to Luke, who was looking on in confusion.

Emil scuffed his boot against the ground, "Well, we're headed to Asgard ourselves, so why don't you come and travel with us until we get there?" Luke blinked, "I suppose, it really is up to you...It might be best if we do that anyway. Alright, I'll come with you."

The other two beamed and they moved on. With Luke in their party, the monsters were actually a little more fearful of them, and strangely, stayed away. Luke would laugh and say that maybe it was just their higher level.

Emil and Marta once pulled out a magic lens, when they were a day from Asgard, just to peek at their new companion's level. It left Emil gapig and Marta nearly fainting. "The only peoplle I know with a 'level' like that is Alice and the others with her rank in the Vanguard!" The blond could only shrug, watching their sleeping companion silently.

The day they finally arrived in Asgard was a windy one. Luke muttered something about a 'bad day to mess with Sylph' which the spinner wielder frowned at. She had, like many, heard of the spirits. But like most people, she also viewed them as being simply myths. Obviously, Luke was among those who believed in them as being very real.

Luke turned to them, while leaning on the gate's front post, "Well, I suppose I'll see you guys again! But I have something I'm going to go do-Bye!" The red-head moved on and disappeared from their sight. Emil sighed, "I'm actually worried about what will happen now." Tenebrae appeared out of their shadows, "It doesn't matter. In fact, I do believe it's better that we didn't have him traveling with us. We really have no idea if he is truly on our side."

Marta gave him a dirty look, "Are you saying he could be part of the Vanguard?"

"It is a possiblity."

The ginger haired girl shook her head and grabbed Emil's hand, "C`mon, let's go find the Mayor."

Tenebrae made an agreeing noise and vanished once more. Emil hurried along after his partner, glancing around. Once, he though he saw a pair of red coat tails vanishing into a door way, and thought of Luke. Luke was only a couple of years older then him, but he was an amzing swordsman. The blond wanted to have at least tried to learn some of his moves.

After they found out that the Mayor wasn't there, they searched for the answer-and found a young woman speaking with a blond girl-One, who Marta claimed, was Sylvarant's Chosen. Marta suddenly became upset about something and accuse Collete of running away. Running away from what, Emil didn't know, but she did look sad after Marta left. While he did want to say sorry, Emil had known Marta longer and followed her.

He never heard Luke's voice calling down from the upper floor, wondering what was wrong.

Emil found her, "Back there...Marta?" She covered her arms, "I'm sorry. I just...She was supposed to save Sylvarant...But...She disappeared, and she didn't reappear until after Palmacosta..." Marta looked away, her face shadowed.

They stood like that for a while, before a young boy suddenly appeared. "Hey!" Marta looked at him, "What?" "You yelled at the Chosen. You blamed her for something that she can't change!" She glared at him half-heartedly. Emil frowned, glancing back and forth between them, when he felt something coming. An increadibly strong gust of wind came forth, and swept the tiny child off his feet with a cry. "Oh no!," Marta cried.

She was the first to move forward. Emil followed her in a rush. They hurried along to where the boy had landed, on an old stone bridge that used to extend across the gorge. Now, however, it was broken in the middle, where the little boy was hanging from.

Marta hurried over to the bridge and leaned down to crawl across, trying not to buffeted by the strong wind. Had Emil not been so worried for Marta and the boy, he might've noticed the red-head and blond who had just appeared around the bend. Just then, the boy let go, but Marta magaed to grab his wrist. The ginger-haired girl gripped it as tightly as she could.

"Heh-heh~ So Mart-Mart is here!" Alice of the Vanguard had appeared, giggling quietly. Marta groaned and felt herself slipping. Emil moved back and forth ever so slightly. Even so, just as the spinner wielder was about to fall, a flying blond girl appeared and grasped her empty hand. "It's okay! I've got you!" Following her was a red-head they both knew, Luke, pulling his sword out, ready to fight the blond girl in front of him.

Alice snarled at the sight of him, "It's you!" Luke glared back.

Emil might've been concerned about it, but he was too busy gapping at the sight of Collete and her wings. Marta and the boy were dropped lightly to the ground and Alice smiled creepily at her, "Oh~ It's Collety!" Luke moved to defend the two girls(the boy having left) and she glared again. "Oh! You get in the way!"

And so the fight began. Luke easily brought down one of the two monsters that she had with her, "These guys are nothing compared to Arietta's Ligers." Emil was once again his red-eyed self, the violent boy. Luke frowned after him as he, rather violently, stabbed the other monster. Whatever the case, he moved on to fight along side Collete against Hawk.

The battle was only a few minutes long. Once it was over, Alice was chased away, with her snarling a declaration of revenge over her shoulder.

Marta watched the Chosen as the small boy came and thanked her. Collete said that it had been no problem and had left, along with a concerned look from Luke. The boy turned to her, "The Chosen is nice and kind, and save both of our lives! And if it wasn't for her, Asgard would've been destoryed forever ago!"

The two glanced at each other. It was time to talk with the Mayor.

When they arrived, they saw Luke and Collete, the latter of which looked sadden about something. "Um, excuse me?" The mayor sighed, "If this is about Lloyd, I'm afraid I haven't seen him." Marta sighed and Emil frowned. Luke's eyes shined in confusion but he didn't voice it.

Collete, however, turned back to the Mayor, "Even if you can't tell me anythig about Lloyd, I'd still like to help." "Help with what?" Emil asked, curious. The Mayor sighed, "If you've noticed, there has been very strong gusts of wind for a few months now.

"It's caused by something, something that has been terriosing anyone who tries to go near the Dias." Collete tipped her head, "The Dias is where we fought that fake Sylph. Could it be something like that again?" The Mayor sighed, "Perhaps. I was asking Collete and her friend here if they would like to help."

Emil turned to Marta and whispered, "We should go ahead and help." She sighed and muttered her agreement. "We'd like to help," Marta annouced, "If we can." The Mayor beamed, "Any help would be wonderful." "I'll help too," Luke said. Collete smiled, "I would also love to help as well!"

The Mayor bowed his thanks and they left.

Marta turned to the Chosen. "I...Well, thank you for saving my life. But that doesn't mean we're friends!" Collete looked disappointed and Luke gave her an exasperated look, "Look, we need to go to that Dias." The blond girl looked at him, "I think, we might need the ceremonial dance it's what brought the Fake Sylph there, and it might bring this new monster there too."

"Ceremonial dance?"

"The last time we were here," Collete began, "One of my friends did the dance, and we fought the monster that came. It could work a second time."

Luke paused, "Who is going to do the dance, though?" Collete looked thoughtful, "I could probably do it." Marta frowned. "Whoever does it will be in the most danger, because they'll be really exposed...I'll do it." Emil looked horrified, "Why do either of you have to do it?" The red-head shook his head, "It's better if one of them does it, because any of the women here don't have as much combat experience."

They stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Marta said quickly, "But I'm still doing it." Collete sighed, "Aisha could teach you..." She and Luke lead the way back to Aisha's house. There, Marta learned the dance from young woman and they hurried on to the stone dias.

Marta began her dance, nearly finished when the monster appeared. They began the battle, but Luke was the first to see something wrong with it. "We're not hurting it at all!" He cried after he discarded a used Magic lens. Emil groaned under his breath. What do they do now?

The group of four left the stone dias after being brutally whipped. Marta was the first to speak, "What was that? we didn't hurt it even a little bit." None of them noticed Tenebrae appear until he spoke, "It's a special membrane that weapons can not get through." Luke and Collete jumped, a little less then Emil had, but Marta looked at him. "A Membrane? Well, how do we get rid of it?"

Tenebrae sighed, "To do so, we must find a special type of Dragon that lives in the peaks of Hima." Luke resisted his urge to groan. That would mean that he, Marta, and Emil would have to go back towards the place they had first met.

Luke eyed Tenebrae and opene dhis mouth to ask but Emil said, "We'll explain on the way." He nodded slowly, and the group left the windy town.

Almost immediatly after they had left the town, Emil hurried to where Luke was leading the group. "Um, Luke?" The red-head peeked at him. "Yes, Emil?" "Uh, I was wondering...Wouldyouteachme?"

The swordsman stared in confusion, "What do you mean, teach you?" Emil looked towards the far off mountian, "Um, teach me how to fight better. I want to be able...be able to protect Marta better." Luke watched him for a long time, his short hair ruffling in the much weaker wind. "I don't know, Emil. I don't think I'd be a very good teacher." The blond gave him a pleading look, "Please?"

He sighed, "Alright." Emil beamed. "We'll have a session tonight, before we eat, okay?"

Emil was nearly bouncing and he nodded. Luke sighed and moved on ahead of the group, his face burning in embarassment of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong> has joined the Party.

**Collete** has joined the Party.

**Luke** has gained the title 'Mysterious Swordsman.'

- A swordsman who is shrouded in complete mystery.

**Luke** has gained the title 'Suspicious Person.'

-He might be a spy for the Vanguard.

**Marta **has gained the title 'Beautiful Dancer.'

-"Emil, Emil, look how beautiful I am when I dance!"

**Luke** has gained the title 'Reluctant Teacher.'

-He can be a really great teacher-He's just really reluctant to teach!

**Emil** has gained the title 'Eager Student.'

-I want to learn all I can from him!

* * *

><p><strong>SO. When I wrote the last part about Emil learning from Luke is because of the fact that Emil has one of his techs, Fang Blade.<strong>

**So, yeah. If it reminnds anyone of Lloyd and Kratos, I did that a bit on purpose too.**


	3. Karma

Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own TOtA or TOS

Warning: Last warning-SPOILERS. YEAH. and AU.

AN: So, here we go. And I've got the Tales of the Abyss anime+Image Soundtrack. I'm loving the brilliant world Image Sountrack, you know!

Chapter 2

Karma

* * *

><p>From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live.<p>

~Lloyd Irving-Aurion, Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Hima, Emil had gotten the hang of at least one of the attack artes(Or, that's what Luke called them), called Fang Blade. Luke had told him when he saw Emil's disappoited expression when he hadn't gotten the other ones right yet that He didn't expect him to get them right so soon, and that he himself had taken twice as long to get Fang Blade down. Emil had cheered up after this.<p>

Luke was a strong swordsman, but strange one. Collete mused that she had never seen a fighting style like his in all her travels. He had laughed softly and said he didn't expect them to. Luke also wore a bit of an odd clothing style. His coat, which had pair of coat-tails, was mainly red with gold lining. On the front, four gold lines reached up to the just below his shoulders, where the cloth was white. The coat was sleeveless(and showed a bit of his mid-riff, which Marta blushed over), but his long red, gold-lined gloves made up for that. His pants were a simple black, covering knee high boots. Like Emil, Luke worse his sword on his back, but, being left handed, the hilt was face the opposite way. His red hair was cut short, with a longer nab on the back of his neck.

Emil had muttered to Marta, after watching for a long time, that the high lights in Luke's hair were gold. Marta had said they wer eprobably just blond, but Collete said that they were gold. She had, at first, not believed it, until she decided to watch the red-head herself. She soon realized it was the truth and apologized for being rude. The two blonds had said that no apology was needed.

The four, plus Tenebrae and a few hidden monsters, arrived in the city, thinking that they'd check in the Inn, convince the dragon to help, and then head back to Asgard. But, as their luck is always horrible, they didn't get to do this. Instead, they had to fight through several groups of monsters when Luke said, "Let's just go up to the peak-We'll have to fight more groups of monsters if we stay here for too long." Tenebrae, despite his dislike of the red-head, agreed.

When they got up to the mostly deserted peak, it was to find a pair of Gremlins attacking a dragon, a baby one of the same species they were searching for. Luke and Collete were the first to rush to the defense of the tiny thing, with Emil and Marta following on their tails.

The battle, Emil reflected, would have been easy if some black wolves hadn't shown up to defend the last gremlin. Fortunately, they dispatched them easier then they would have if Marta and Emil were the only two fighting. But then, the blond also thought he felt a little more at ease in battle...And also realized that he hadn't gone into what Marta had dubbed as Ratatosk Mode.

This was strange. In every battle up until they had arrived in Hima, he had fought in Ratatosk Mode. Emil wondered why, until Luke suddenly popped up and killed the black wolf that he had been having difficult with. Did it have something to do with the red-head? For some reason, he had been feeling a little more confident with the other swordsman around.

He'd ask Tenebrae later.

Finally, after several more monsters popped up to replace the ones from before, the battle was over. Emil felt just a little too exhausted. He worried about the battles later, but he attempted to stay in the conversation the others were having with the baby dragon. Emil, without making comment, learned that the dragon was grateful for their help and would help them in turn.

Emil was throughly relieved.

With their new companion on tow, the group hurried back to Asgard. When they reached the foothills below Hima, however, Luke suddenly said they should rest. "After all," He said, "It has been dark for a hour now." The others agreed and they set up camp. The red-head moved over to Emil, "Do you want to have another session? Or would you like to rest for tonight?" Emil perked up.

It was true he was tired. But, he mused, he enjoyed having the learning sessions with Luke. The 19 year old would explain things he didn't understand in a way he did, and then would say, "Do it how you're comfortable with, though. Don't force yourself to do it in a way you don't want to."

The blond swordsman apperciated Luke very much. The man was very approachable, and easy to ask questions to, unlike Richter, who, even if he was very cold, as still a friend in Emil's eyes. Luke, however, had taken the role of 'Teacher' that Richter had previously held. "At least Luke is on our side," Tenebrae had muttered once, before one of their sessions.

He supposed this was also true. But would Luke stay with them after they defeated the monster and found the source of whatever was causing the strange wind and monster behavior?

"He probably will if you ask him, Emil," The blond jumped and looked at the speaker. Collete had appeared and waved her hand to Luke. " He's waiting..." Emil murmured an apology and hurried away. The Chosen watcched them, "They're like a meeker version of Lloyd and Kratos." She smiled and then turned away to help Marta with the tents.

The 'teacher' and 'student' arrived in a nearby empty field. "So, today, I want to see if you can master Havoc Strike or Raging Blast." Luke put his hand on his hips, grinning widely. Emil stared at him, biting his lip. Normally, he'd fight a dying tree, but there were none here-What was he going to practice against? "In case you were wondering," Luke seemed to read his mind, "You'll be practicing against me."

Emil squeaked quietly. "Don't worry, You won't hurt me. If you do your best, and do master either of the artes, then the most you'll do is probably give me a bruise," He paused, "Mainly because it'd be your first time doing it. Later, you might inflict serious injury, but right now you won't."

Luke pulled his own, somewhat strange, sword out. Emil had always found this sword interesting to look at. The sword itself looked more blunt then sharp, but it cut cleanly through all of the enemies Luke had fought against. The hilt looked, at first, like more hilts, until the guard extended to be around the part of the blade that left the hilt. There was a strange red metal, or jewel, of some kind that had a place there. The blond swordsman would never know how the man wielded such a strange sword, but had long since decided never to ask.

The 'student' snapped out of his thoughts and grasped his own sword. _Remember, _Emil thought _You have to concentrate on summoning up the energy for the artes. Summon it! _He felt the briefest surge of energy fill him and he raised his sword. With a hard swing up, he cried, "Havoc Strike!" His sword clanged against Luke's, the loud noise filling the field. When Emil descended, He nearly fell to his knees. Emil decied to risk a look at his 'teacher.'

The other looked somewhat pleased, "That was really good! You've nearly got it." Luke gave him a mock-jealous look, "You're getting it a lot faster and easier then I did." Maybe this was why he enjoyed Luke teaching him so much. He'd joke around sometimes, but he was always serious about what he thought about how he did the moves or how he fought.

The blond straightened up. "Can I try again?," Emil pleaded. Luke watched him, "I don't think so. You're looked very tired now, so maybe we should wait until after we set up camp tomorrow." The blond sighed and then nodded agreeablely. The two left, with Luke occasionally reaching over and steadying him.

When they were back at the campsite, Emil realized just how tired he actually was. The two moved on to their tent, Luke giving Collete and Marta a light wave when they peeked out of their tent. After a few minutes, Emil felt himself falling asleep, darkness coming over him as his eyes slide shut.

The next morning was bright and early with Luke shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Emil wanted to groan and roll over(for a second, he swore he heard something say "He's not getting up, Master!"), but got up anyway. He heard a tiny thump from by Luke's discarded coat. Emil saw that it was just Luke's item bag that had fallen over.

Emil looked over at him, noticing for the first time that Luke was wearing a half tank top. The red-head reached over and grabbed his red coat and pulled it on. He sighed and left the tent as the other reached over and grabbed his other two items, his item bag and the sword.

Once Emil left his shared tent, he spotted Collete making breakfast, Marta watching everything she did Probably, he mused, trying to pick up some skills for her own cooking, which wasn't the best. Behind him, Luke moved out of the tent and begun to take the tent down. "Uh, Luke?" "The faster we get it down the faster we get back to Asgard," He explained.

After the lovely breakfast, Luke and Emil finished taking down the girl's tent. Luke packed it up and the group went on.

By the time the group made it past Luin, and near Asgard's outskirts, it was night. Marta offered to cook, along side Collete. During the time they were cooking, Luke put up the tents while Emil spoke with Tenebrae.

"Tenebrae," The blond said. "Yes, Emil," Tenebrae asked curiously. Emil looked away, "Ah, have you noticed? During most of the most recent battles?" The centurion closed his eyes and nodded, "By this, you mean you not entering 'Ratatosk Mode?' Yes, I have, and, truly, I do not know why you've stopped." The teen was saddened by this: What could be happening? The monsters still listened to his orders, and he still wielded the sorcerer's ring...So, why?

He nearly jumped out of his skin whne someone said behind him, "Well, Emil. I'm ready to go, how about you?" Luke was there, one of his many small smiles ready for display. Emil nodded slowly: He still thought that whatever was happening had to do with the red-head before him. Whatever it might be, they went on to the nearest open clearing.

While they were doing this, Collete had striked up a conversation with Marta, "You told me that Emil has a 'Ratatosk mode' were he acts really agressive, right?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"I...haven't seen him act like that at all. Are you sure he does that?"

Marta glanced at her, and then began to think about what had happened earlier that day. She had tried to imagine the latest battle...And found that Emil had been fought more passively. The long haired girl shook her head and then turned back to Collete, "He used to. I don't know why he doesn't anymore. Tenebrae might know."

When Emil and Luke returned, Marta had given up trying to figure out why and instead decided to ask the blond how his sword training was going. "Oh, I got Havoc Strike down. And Luke said I might be able to get Raging Blast later on!" Emil was beaming and looked more excited then Marta had ever seen him look before.

She felt a little jealous. When had the blond grown so attached to Luke? Had it happened without her noticing? If so, did that mean she really loved him, if she didn't even notice something like that? Luke peeked over at her, "This dinner is really good. Its a lot better then any of Natalia's cooking." A faintly horrified look crossed his face as he thought about 'Natalia''s cooking.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask who Natalia was, he had left the circle and entered his tent. Marta huffed while Emil stretched, "I'm going to go to bed too, I'm exhausted." He moved to the tent and disappeared inside. She glared after him, jealousy burning freshly once more.

Not long after this, she and Collete entered their own tent.

The next morning they finally re-entered Asgard. Without question, they headed towards the Dias, where the stopped just before they went up the stairs. There, the group of four along with Tenebrae decided on a plan. After much deliberation, they decided on a distraction(Which Emil was reluctantly given and accepted) plan, where the distractor would keep the monster occuped until the dragon could pierce the membrane.

Emil strode forward on the dias, Marta dancing around him. He felt all of his courage running out of him as the large bird floated down from the sky.

Almost immediatly, it began sending waves of wind attacks at him. Emil dodged back and forth, attempting to keep himself on the dias. Finally, he got very close to the monster when he heard the cries of the dragons. The one he and the others saved lead five others and they all assulted the enemy. Emil noticed that strange green-yellow tint that had covered the bird was gone after the dragons' attack.

"Let's go!" Luke's battle cry sounded right behind him. The blond moved forward, ripping his sword out. He did not feel any familiar descending darkness: Instead, his sword cut deep into the monster's wing. It's roar of rage told him that he was indeed not in Ratatosk mode.

Luke swung his blade right through the bird's leg, which, with a cry of pain, was flung off. The monster shrieked and attacked him angrily. He dodged and Emil swung his blade across the bird's face. It shrieked again, thick dark blood flying off.

Marta cast a healing spell on him, which healed a small cut on his shoulder. By the time Collete had finished her own attack, the monster was leaning dispairingly on the ground, it's one uninjured wing being used to prop itself up. Emil and Luke descended upon it, twin Havoc Strikes bringing it down.

The four stopped and caught their breath, watching the bird fall. The monster's mana began to fall apart, the pieces of sparkling mana spreading and dissapating.

"Well," The red-head tapped a foot on the stone dias, "Maybe whatever was attracting it is below here." The other three glanced at each other and shrugged moving over to him. None of them realized that the etched rune circle began to shine with light. The four moved closer together, as they felt themselves almost being quickly pulled apart-"Oh, Lorelei!" Emil heard Luke cry, a panicked edge to his voice that emil had never heard before-When they were in dark place.

"...Uh," Collete began, "Where are we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luke <strong>gained the title 'Unknown Master.'

-Who called him 'Master?' I have to know!'

**Marta **gained the title 'Curious One.'

-What could it mean? Why is is like that? Where is it? How is it

**Emil **gained the title 'Defeater of the Eagle.'

-He is the one who defeated the monster that brought destruction to the small town of Asgard.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, sort of? Ahahaha...I hope you who have read this like it XD<strong>


	4. The Arrow was shot

Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own TOtA or TOS

AN: Here you go, guys. And does anyone have the list of titles for the TOS1&2 and TOtA game soundtracks? Also, My lovely reviewers get a Giant Mieu and Tenebie plushies.

Chapter 3

The Arrow was shot

* * *

><p>Some answers won't come no matter how much or how hard you think.<p>

~Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Tales of the Abyss

* * *

><p>Collete was the first to move forward.<p>

She was careful to find the area before them. Luke, on the other hand, simply stepped forward after her, and began walking down the stairs he found. Marta shook her head and the two females of the group moved after him. Emil on the other hand, stared in confusion. Tenebrae gave him the lightest of taps on the cheek, "We must keep moving, Emil." He gave a start and hurried after.

Luke wasn't at all put off by the darkness in the area. In fact, when asked, "I've been in darker places." Had they known exactly where these places were, they'd never believe it, so he didn't specify where. Collete, however, had assumed that the red-head meant the Temple of Darkness in Tethe`alla.

Marta didn't seem to care so much, as Luke was very helpful in telling which direction they were meant to go. Emil agreed, at least a little bit, with this sentiment. However he was still curious about it all. The blond swordsman enjoyed the man's company, though, so he didn't bother him about it.

The group hurried on, looking about, in case of any sneak attacks from monsters. Luke was, as usual, the less concerned of them all. "Shikainaini monsutaa i nai," He mused suddenly and the others turned to him in confusion. Luke gave them a faint grin, "Sorry, I meant to say, No Monsters in sight."

"That sounded a lot like the language they speak in Mizuho," Collete observed. "Mizu...ho?" Marta looked up, "A city in Tethe`alla. I've never been...but not a lot of 'outsiders' have been." "Outsiders?" Emil rumbled softly. "Anyone who isn't born in Mizuho," the blond Chosen said.

The other three glanced at each other and shrugged: There wasn't much they could do there. Luke hummed a soft tune as they continued on, one that was actually for relaxing. It wasn't relaxing in the way they'd let their guard down, but the hummed song did make it so they weren't as nervous or fearful as before.

Marta finally turned her head to him as they entered the first 'challenge' of the tomb-like cavern, "What is that song? The one you've been humming?" The red-head tipped his head to the side, "It doesn't have an actual name. Where I come from, though, people call it the Grand Fonic Hymn."

Collete clasped her hands in front of her, as if in prayer, "A Hymn...a beautiful one, too. None of the Martel Church's are like that." Marta frowned as she saw a flash of confusion cross the red-head's face but Luke's small smile made her forget it, "The hymn is one that's passed down through a friend of mines family. She liked to sing it a lot, and I've managed to at least memorize the...well, sound. I can't sing the lyrics at all, though."

Email stared at the man's face. Luke's entire being seemed to _glow _at the mention of this friend: Someone obviously very important to him. He wondered who it could be. Then Luke got tense, "Monsutaa." Wait. That sounded like... "Monster!" Marta cried. Emil was pulling his sword out, Luke having already beat him to it. The red-head and blond chosen were already tearing into the monster.

Marta cast a healing spell right after the monster slashed at Luke, healing Collete. Collete called her thanks and threw her chakrams into the enemy. In reality, it didn't take too long to take down the monster, but several more would pop up right after the first until Collete used a bottle that apparently could distract monsters away from them. The spinner wielder was shocked by this, and asked the Chosen why she had 'wasted' such a valuable, now-a-days, object. "We needed it," The blond had said simply.

The other blond and male red-head were very grateful for this simple explanation. Especially seeing as Luke didn't really understand why it was rare, judging by his strange look.

The group moved on into a rather maze-like area. Luke hummed a little, peeking around corners and generally making an already nervous Emil even more jumpy. "...Ah, Luke?" He finally addressed. The red turned to him, "Yes, Emil?" "Could you," the blond gestured weakly, "Please stop doing that?" The other swordsman seemed confused by the request but complied. The blond gave a soft sigh of relief. Maybe he could calm down a bit now.

The ginger-brunette of the group was quietly arguing with Tenebrae at this point, who seemed annoyed by Luke's presence. For some odd reason, the centurion had not taken to the redhead what-so-ever, not like Emil had. Marta was trying to convince the centuries-old being to listen and understand that Luke was a good person.

The centurion did not apperciate her thoughts on the matter.

For a long while, there was no sound besides the spinner and centurion's quiet arguing, until, once more, Luke warned the group of a set of monsters up ahead. Marta and the others stooped to hide in a near by crevice as two of them flew past above. Luke, apparently, disliked this hiding, but complied with the younger's decisions.

They didn't leave for some time after that, up until the point Luke hissed, "This is pointless. Hiding won't _solve _anything: To get through, we need to fight." The others jumped slightly at the red-head's comment, surprised by his sudden irritation. Luke shot Emil an apologetic look before getting up. Marta hissed at him to get back, but Luke had already torn his blade through several of their new opponents.

Emil leapt up and engaged th enemy as well, completely unwilling to allow the red-head to fight alone. The two girls of the group exchanged exasperated looks before leaping forward as one to back up the two swordsmen. The battle soon ended and Luke seemed to be the most exhausted. When asked, he simply shrugged weakly, "There's something about this place..." And then he'd go silent.

They arrived, finally, at a large stone arch-way. Luke stepped forward before the others, leaving them to glanced at each other weakly.

They had entered the second test.

The next few hours were spent dodging bursts of wind and attacks from enemy monsters, each time to find a set of instructions on the wall of how to proceed past. They, after Luke demanded to see all of them, made it to the 'Goddess Statue', where a beautiful young woman("One of the three Sylpths," Collete informed them softly) stood, her bow and arrow clutched tightly in her hands.

Luke tried several different combinations, muttering the instructions under his breath when Emil pointed out one of the combinations he had yet to try. The red-head stared at the other swordsman and then tried the combination. When the 'Goddess Statue' moved and shot an arrow, a path way appearing to the far left, the party cheered. Luke gave Emil a quick 'hug and shoulder squeaze' combo and comment quietly into his ear, "Nice job, Emil."

The blond felt a pleased smile work it's way onto his face, his mouth turning up. Marta had always, since they met, showered him with praise, but he had never felt like he had earned it. Now, from Luke, he had actually felt like he had earned it. The youngest female of the group pouted a little and shot Emil a strong frown as if to say 'Why don't you smile when I praise you?'

He shrugged back, 'Because you always praise me.' She frowned lightly at this and Collete looked back and forth between the two before sighing lightly in confusion: The chosen had only ever seen Sheena and Lloyd communicate like that. Of course, she also didn't know that it was said only lovers could really understand each other that well.

It was a good thing that she didn't, or she might just start questioning the two's relationship.

Once more, the group moved on. They stumbled into the third test, Luke looking worse for wear in comparsion to the rest of the group. Of course, instead of trying to ask for rest, the red-head seemed to take this as a way to stand taller and work harder, which made Emil frown. If Luke was tired, he should just say so!

Even so, they proceeded on into the newest chamber. Beyond, Marta noted their goal and waved her hands into the air to get the others' attention, "Guys! The Centurion core is down there. It looks like a straight shot from here." Collete smiled, "It does, dosn't it?" Emil sighed at the two and couldn't help the slight feeling of dread that overcame him. The older swordsman shook his head and muttered the slightly shorter blond, "I doubt it. I bet there's something that stops us from getting all the way there."

Unfortunately, the red-head was right.

As soon as the group of four(plus the hiding Tenebrae) made it half-way to the new arch-way before a strong wind blew them all the way back. "Hey!" Marta glared at the entrance way, "That's seriously un-fair." Luke sighed, "Thought something would happen. And it did." Collete turned to survey the slightly ashen face of the red-head swordsman, "Luke? Are you okay? You're kind of pale...," She gasped then, "Did you get injured?" He jumped and shook his head fiercely, He was _fine_, no need to worry about him.

It took several tries for the group before Marta clapped, "Walls!" The others turned and stared at her and Tenebrae("Tenebie!" came Collete's soft cry) revealed himself, "Brilliant, Marta. You see those corridors? You can use those to get past the wind and into Ventus' 'throne' room." The other three's eyes shined then with comprehension and Luke crowed a 'Nice Idea, Marta, Tenebrae' before he and Emil turned to lead the group through the rights and lefts of the halls.

Not soon enough, at least in the younger member's minds, did they make it to the entry way. The wind that had previously rising a storm died down almost instantly as they ran through the arch-way. The heavy stone doors slowly slid shut behind them("A precaution, I believe," Tenebrae said knowledge-able, "to stop theives or monsters.") and soft wind picked up. Seconds later, a monster appeared.

"Well," Tenebrae said slowly as the party grew pale at the sight, "That's new."

The fight began.

The monster, which Collete explained in a raised voice as a fake Sylpth, seemed rather intent in lynching the chosen. Emil and Luke took this as a distraction to allow them to land damage on the being. Marta, in turn, kept back and focused on keeping Collete, and the two swordsmen, alive.

Several of the Fake Sypth's("The Windmaster!" came Tenebrae's call from his hiding place in the shadows) attacks had a long range and ended up injuring almost all the party: all except Marta, the lovely healer of the group. She almost always was casting more healing magic to keep her party alive, silently fuming about not being able to fight herself.

Then, Luke suddenly snaps off, "That's it! You're dead and over! Radiant Howl!"...

...And the Windmaster is literally blow away.

The other three members of their party gap at him before Collete cries cheerfully, "A Hi-ougi! I haven't seen one in forever!" The red-head's face enarly goes the same shade as his hair and stutters, "It's not that great-Tear's is way better, I-Um! Marta, t-the centurion core..." The spinner wielder blinked, gasped softly and moved forward to get it but then fell to her knees. "Oh," she muttered, "Too many healing spells."

Collete frowned lightly and then turned and picked the core up. "I've got it," She turned and smiled a little at the other three but Marta is suddenly there in front of her and pulling the core out of her hands. "It's dangerous!" The ginger-haired girl cried lightly, "You could've gotten lost in the centurion's inner turmoil. Don't pick up any more centurion cores that aren't awakened! Okay?" The blond chosen nodded lightly, faint shock lighting up her face as she realized that she had gotten very close to being in terrible danger.

Luke, on the other hand, was dealing with a slight mental breakdown. Thankfully, he kept it under control. However, this didn't stop the flash of concern from Emil and Marta. Seconds after this Marta shook her head and cradled the core in her hands, "_**Wake Up,** **Ventus**_." The next few minutes were a flurry of motion as the bud opened up, revealing the core of Ventus. Now, if you were Luke, you would have felt the push of fonons against your very being as they are forced out and away into the world again. The others, despite everything, didn't notice the pulse at all.

Which, when reflected on, might have been a good thing, at the time.

The party of four hurriedly left the grounds, the new centurion core slipped and hidden away inside Marta's pack. Once they returned to the surface, the two females of the group began to cheer and congratulate each other. Emil and Luke just ended up looking on, both very confused by the two girl's new attitude. Then, Luke sighed, "I'll never understand women."

The blond coughed lightly into his hand, agreeing with the red-head. Collete looked towards them and smiled, "It was really fun to work with others again, for a common goal! I haven't done anything like that since the Journey of Unity." Marta blushed a little, "Please, you shouldn't compare our little journey to something as big as that." Emil murmured his agreement to this, while Luke shrugged lightly: He had _no _idea what they were talking about. Mutely, he wondered what the 'Journey of Unity' was, but thought it better not to ask.

Collete gave a quick dust off of her priestess uniform before straightening, "Even so, Marta, it might end up being as big as the Journey of Unity. After all, when we started, all we were trying to do at first was restore the mana flow. It just ended up getting bigger than that," She paused and then gave her fellow female a quick hug, "I'm going to find Lloyd. I want to know why he's doing what he's doing, and the only way to do that, for me, so to find him and ask him myself. So, I guess I'll see you guys again, along the way, right?" The party of three nodded lightly, Luke giving the chosen a weak smile while the other two exchanged hugs with her once again.

Then, with her pink-purple mana wings out, Collete took off, waving at them all the way. Luke turned to the other two, "Weren't we going to tell the mayor when we got back out, that the danger is over?" The swordsman and spinner-wielder gasped as one and lead the party down the hill, the red-head chuckling quietly behind them all the way down.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, I'm done!<strong>

**...**

**I don't have much to say, except to enjoy and wait for the next chapter.**

**See you next time!**


	5. Climb it Hastily

Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own TOtA or TOS

AN: Less serious looking quote for this chapter, yet I love it all the same. And, uh, enjoy? I kind of enjoyed it myself.

Chapter 4

Climb it Hastily

* * *

><p>That was so cool, Sheena! Man, I wish I could conjure Summon Spirits too!... And say cool things like, "Burn to oblivion!"<p>

_Knowing Lloyd, he's more likely to end up setting one of us on fire._

...What's that supposed to mean?

~Genis Sage and Lloyd Irving, Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p>Luke was choking a little as Marta pouted. Really, though, it was completely fair. After all, it seemed Marta's cooking had just tried to kill them. Emil(surprisingly) had hidden his food while Luke began his show of choking to death and was now cooking up a new meal. When the other two noticed, Marta perked up at the thought of having some of <em>her <em>Emil's cooking while Luke was just quietly thanking someone called 'Rem' for something decent.

Once it was done, the two(plus Tenebrae, who had appeared from nowhere, as usual) gawked at the meal. It was beautifully set up and Luke shot the blond a demanding look, "Why in the name of Lorelei are you _not _a professional cook?" Emil blushed deeply and Marta crowed her agreement to the darker red-head's statement.

When they cleaned up afterwards, Luke insisted he do most of the work("You both cooked! I need to do _something_!") while both of the younger fighers waved their hands and said that they should all work together("It'll be faster that way, Luke!").

Later on that morning, once they'd finally cleaned up, they had set out for the mountain pass. Once they go close, Luke began to complain about having a '_very_ bad feeling about this'. Of course, they tried to ignore their own bad feelings and assured Luke that they'd be fine.

They were proven dead wrong at the sight of Alice at the entrance to Hakonesia. "Well, Hawkie? Have you gotten the information on Colettie?" The brunette man winced at the half-elf's tone, "According to our informant, the Chosen is heading to Luin. However, we have news that Lady Marta is heading in this direction."

"Poo!" Alice pouted in exaggeration, "That's Decus' area! I so wanted to capture Colettie~! Oh,well, I'll have to make due with setting a trap for Mart-Mart in Palmacosta. Well? Let's get to it, Hawkie~" The two walked off then, with Hawk trembling like a leaf the whole way.

Luke stared after him, "...What a wimp." "I know," Marta sighed, "But now we have to watch out for Alice when we head to Palamcosta..." Emil fowned. "We don't have a choice, then?" He asked in concern. "No," Marta shook her head. "I get it..."Luke mumbled. Tenebrae shot him a look, "Got, what?"

"Well," The red head began, "The only reason we have to go to Palmacosta is because we need to get to another continent, right? For more centurion's cores?" Marta nodded while Emil's eyes lit up in realization. Tenebrae frowned, "You are a bit smarter then I first thought..." Luke shot him a dead pan look. The Centurion of Darkness gave his version of a smirk and disappeared into Emil's shadow.

Marta shook her head, "Some times I wonder if he doesn't have a death wish..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luke?"<p>

"What is it Marta?

"We~ell, I was wondering if the highlights in your hair were really gold?"

"I guess they are...why?"

"Oh, no reason..."

"...Marta."

"Yeah, Emil?"

"...You owe Colette twenty gald."

"You were betting on whether or not my highlights were really gold? !"

* * *

><p>Luke crossed his arms as he surveyed the entrance of Palamcosta, "Well...It doesn't look like there are any Vanguard soldiers here..." Emil nodded a lightly, "Yeah...Maybe we got here quick enough that Alice hasn't had time to set up her trap." Marta walked forward, "Whatever the case is, you two, I think we need to split up and talk to everyone in the city, about what we're going to do. We'll meet back up in front of the church, okay?"<p>

The other two were not given a chance to object as she rushed off. The red-head frowned, "Splitting up is never a good idea. What is she thinking...?" Tenebrae appeared at his shoulder, "Most likely thinking it will be faster this way. Well? What are we waiting for? Emil has already gone ahead." Luke glanced up to see said blond walking towards a cathedral type building and he an to catch up with the younger male.

It was when Luke was half way across the plaza that he saw it happen. An older man, with deep auburn-red hair, appeared and spoke with Emil. While the two were distracted with their conversation, Alice had appeared and was approaching them. Luke hissed and hurried his pace up.

"...Mart-Mart's little pet~!"

"Shut your mouth!"

The platinum blond spun around and glared at him, "Well, if it isn't Colettie's little bodyguard. What're _you_ doing here?" "Traveling with Emil," came the cool response, "That is all." Alice glared over her petite smile, "Oh? Can't you tell me anymore?"

Luke smirked, "I don't speak of matters that don't concern you. So scoot off, brat." Alice's fake smile crumbled and she glowered at him before turning to the other man, "Well, Richter, If I see the pet and Colettie's bodyguard with Mart-Mart, then all bets are off~ See you~" _So..._This_ is Richter..._ The red headed swordsman frowned as Alice walked away. Said man sighed, "I don't think you've realized what you've gotten yourself into...Good bye Emil."

The man departed and Emil look significantly squashed. "Hey?" The blond looked up. "What's wrong?" "Well..." The younger swordsman explained to Luke who exactly Richter was to him and what he had just learned. "That...really sucks," The elder murmured. Emil nodded lightly.

He glanced up at the church, "I wonder if anyone still comes here?" Luke glanced at him, "Dunno. But it doesn't matter to me, either way..." Emil was curious. "What do you mean?" The red-head sighed and rubbed his temples, "I don't believe in Martel the Goddess. I believe in the spirits that govern this world's...mana." Emil was startle,d of course, as he was to every say something like that to him. The two then set off, Tenebrae going back to Emil's shadow, obviously miffed that he had been ignored the whole time.

As the two walked through the crowds of people here and there, Luke saw someone. Someone he hadn't seen for some time. "Tear?" He whispered once and then, louder again. The brunette twitched and began to turn. The red-head panicked and grabbed Emil's arm, dragging him to hide in an alleyway. They stood there for a moment, Emil giving his teacher a bemused look. Luke, on the other hand, was peering around the corner, staring at his old friend. The younger woman looked a tad confused but then turned back and returned to what she had been doing.

"...That was stupid," He mumbled to himself. "Uh, who was that?" Emil questioned. Luke looked away, "...Someone who looked a lot like the woman I love." The blond stared up at him in surprise. The sad look on his face was enough to dissuade him from asking any further questions.

Later, after a hour of searching, they found Marta in the local Tavern, trying to find out more about the storms hitting the area. She expressed regret for not telling Emil sooner that Richter was part of the Vanguard but also informed them of what she learned. They left and moved on to their next goal, meeting with the Governor-General. There they learned that there was someone who had an idea of what was happening but he had gone missing...in the Dynasty Ruins. They offered to go and find him...

Which is, of course, why they were currently outside the City Building having a stare down with Richter, whom had just attempted to kill Marta. Luke had one hand on his sword and Emil's was already out, ready to block another attack. The second attack, however, was blocked by a flying sword.

"Now, now, you shouldn't hurt a lady."

Everyone turned their attention to the speaker, another red-head wearing mostly pink. No one noticed Luke's expression go deadpan at the sight or the strangely angry look that Emil's face took on. The new comer strode forward and twirled Marta, "Now, what is a lovely lady such as yourself doing so close to such a ruffian, hm?" Marta raised an eyebrow at the man's antics.

Richter, on the other hand, was hardly amused. He frowned and sheathed his weapons, "If you weren't here..." He began to walk away, before tossing over his shoulder, "Don't die, Emil." The blond watched him go, a sad look on his face. Luke touched his shoulder briefly, before returning his attention to the newcomer. Said man was kissing Marta's hand, "I'm afraid I must say farewell, my lovely beauty, but time is of the essence. The Governor-General needs me."

"What a weirdo." was Luke's only comment.

* * *

><p>"You know, that guy kind of reminded me of someone."<p>

"...Please don't say Colette, she's nothing like him, even if they're both the Chosen."

"What? No, I meant he kind of reminded me of two of my friends from a little while ago."

"Oh? Who?"

"...WELL, Tenebie, they happen to be none of your business, so shoo."

"Do not treat me as if I am a common dog! I am a centurion and that demands a level of respect-"

"Shush, BraeBrae."

"WHY YOU-"

"There they go again..."

"(...He dodged the question completely.)"

* * *

><p>"So, these are the Dynasty Ruins, huh?"<p>

The trio plus centurion stared up at the still relatively in one piece castle. Marta gave a nod in response to Emil's question. Luke frowned, "Not really a ruin, if you ask me. Not if it's in this good of condition." The spinner wielder sighed, "I can't really explain it...It's just the way it is."

Luke shrugged.

"I wasn't complaining."

Now, normally, they would have just gone in and found the fisherman they were meant to find and then returned to Palamcosta. However, one person dropped their smoothly sailing ship into an abyss.

This person was a few inches shorter the their red-head swordsman and held a staff loosely in her hand. Not only that, but Luke had a frozen and Emil found the woman to be somewhat familiar to him. He soon found out why, when the woman turned around and his eyes locked with her blue ones.

She regarded Marta and Emil with some surprise, until her gaze fell on Luke. As soon as she saw him, she froze up just as badly as he did. The first of the two to speak was the red-head, his voice hoarse, "Tear?" The woman was blinking back desperate crystal clear tears before she too spoke...

"Luke?"

* * *

><p><strong>Luke<strong> gained the title 'Love-struck Fool'!

- You called out to her and then clammed up...What were you thinking? !

**Marta** gained the title 'Bar Hopped'!

- I was just looking for information!

**Emil** gained the title 'Curious Cat'!

- You know, Curiosity killed the cat...but Satisfaction brought it back?

Can now access skit 'Hair Highlights PT 1' in archives!

Can now access skit 'Reminder' in archives!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Listen!<strong>

**I updated!**

**It's a miracle!**

**...Also. In case those of you who believe in the end of the world are reading this...It's already the 22nd in Australia, Japan, and China.**

**See you next update!**


End file.
